Nickladdin II: The Return of Shere Khan
PrinceBalto's spoof of Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar. Cast *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Aladdin *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Jasmine *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Genie *Stu Hopps (Zootopia) as Sultan Hamed *Momo (Avatar: The Last Airbender) as Abu *Butch (The Good Dinosaur) as Rajah *Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) as The Magic Carpet *Skipper (Madagascar) as Iago *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Jafar *Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) as genie Jafar *Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Abis Mal *Various animal villains as the thieves *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as Razoul *Kung Fu Panda villains as Razoul's henchmen Scenes *The Return of Shere Khan Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/The Thieves’ Lair *The Return of Shere Khan Part 2 - Skipper Ditches Shere Khan/"I'm Looking Out For Me" *The Return of Shere Khan Part 3 - Nick Feeds The Poor/A Surprise For Nick *The Return of Shere Khan Part 4 - Skipper's New Leaf/Nuka's Attack! *The Return of Shere Khan Part 6 - Nick's Doubt/Baloo's Back!/"Nothing In The World" *The Return of Shere Khan Part 7 - Baloo's Free Life *The Return of Shere Khan Part 8 - Nuka Releases Shere Khan *The Return of Shere Khan Part 9 - Nick The Vizier *The Return of Shere Khan Part 10 – Butch Chased Skipper/Skipper Exposed *The Return of Shere Khan Part 11 – Judy Loses Her Trust/Skipper’s Soft Spot *The Return of Shere Khan Part 12 - Reverse Physiology/"Forget About Love" *The Return of Shere Khan Part 13 - Nuka Breaks In/Skipper Tries To Help *The Return of Shere Khan Part 14 - Shere Khan's Plan *The Return of Shere Khan Part 15 - A Tortured Skipper/Nick's Departure *The Return of Shere Khan Part 16 - Baloo Vs Shere Khan/"You're Only Second Rate" *The Return of Shere Khan Part 17 - The Ambush! *The Return of Shere Khan Part 18 - The Plan Continues *The Return of Shere Khan Part 19 - Nick Is Framed *The Return of Shere Khan Part 20 - Skipper Sets Things Right/The Execution *The Return of Shere Khan Part 21 - Nuka's Wish *The Return of Shere Khan Part 22 - The Final Battle/Shere Khan's Death *The Return of Shere Khan Part 23 - One Big Happy Family/End Credits Cast Gallery Nick Pose.PNG|Nick Wilde as Aladdin Judy is awesome.PNG|Judy Hopps as Jasmine Baloo fruit.PNG|Baloo as Genie Stu Hopps in start.JPG|Stu Hopps as Sultan Hamed Inquisitive Momo.png|Momo as Abu Butch The Good Dinosaur 03.jpg|Butch as Rajah Marahute rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-546.jpg|Marahute as The Flying Carpet Skipper.jpg|Skipper as Iago Shere Khan before the final battle.PNG|Shere Khan as Jafar Gutt the Gigantopithecus.JPG|Captain Gutt as genie Jafar Nuka_pathetic.JPG|Nuka as Abis Mal Tai Lung 6.JPG|Tai Lung as Razoul Category:Aladdin Category:Aladdin spoofs Category:Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar Category:Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar Spoofs Category:Disney spoofs Category:Disney sequel spoofs Category:Movie spoofs Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:Animated film spoofs Category:Nickladdin Category:PrinceBalto's Disney classics Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Shere Khan is the villain Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:Nickladdin II: The Return of Shere Khan Category:The New PrinceBalto Canon